


Pretty Sure

by Catalina_Leigh



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Prometheus Unbound, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: After the failed attempt to find the lost Atlantis expedition, Jack pays Daniel a visit to try and alleviate some of his concerns.





	Pretty Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Stay Safe. It's set right after the events of the SG-1 episode Prometheus Unbound.

“Jack?” Daniel greeted in confusion when he opened his door and found the general.

“I brought beer,” Jack smiled as he pushed past the archaeologist and continued into the kitchen to deposit the six-pack, minus the two he pulled out for them.

“Uh…thank you?” Daniel’s brows were furrowed as he accepted the beer.

Jack shrugged. “Figured you could use a drink and some company.”

Daniel’s face cleared in understanding. “Ah… You’re talking about the failed attempt to reach Atlantis.” Shaking his head he walked towards his couch. “They’re out there Jack.” His tone was both firm and helpless.

“And I’m sure he’s fine,” the general returned confidently.

The wording caught Daniel’s attention, and he turned back to face his friend, brows once again furrowed. “‘He’?”

“Major John Sheppard,” Jack clarified casually. “That’s who you’re worried about, right?”

It was minute, but Daniel had tensed and his expression become guarded. “I’m worried about all of them,” he stated slowly and carefully.

Now Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh, cut the crap. Relax Daniel. I’d be worried about you if you weren’t worried about him.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. After a moment his expression cleared once again. “You know,” he sighed, removing his glasses to run a hand over his face.

Jack smirked. “Contrary to popular opinion, I do know how to read. As base commander, I have access to both of your files. And you know how extensive the background checks we do on people who join the program are.”

Shaking his head with a small smile, Daniel muttered, “So, you’ve known this whole time.”

“Well…not for sure until right before the expedition left. I overheard some comments about how friendly you two were, and all the pieces fit,” Jack conceded. “Plus, when they left, you told him to stay safe, but you called him ‘little brother’.”

Daniel’s eyes shot up to meet Jack’s.

Jack shrugged. “What? I know a little Latin.”

The corner of Daniel’s mouth tugged up into a small smile, and he chuckled lightly as he turned back to head to the couch. Plopping down, he asked, “Is that why you didn’t want me to go?”

Waving away the blunt question, Jack retorted, “I didn’t want you to go period. Sheppard had nothing to do with that.” Shrugging, he admitted, “Was I worried about how you might react if you didn’t like what you found?… Maybe. But I never doubted your ability to do your job.”

The firm assurance had Daniel smiling. “Thanks Jack.” Sighing heavily, he asked quietly, “Do you really think he’s ok?”

Taking a deep breath, Jack moved to sit across from Daniel. “Like I said… I’ve read his file. The unredacted version.” Daniel met his eyes before he continued, “There’s a reason I wanted him on that mission.” When Daniel raised an eyebrow in question, Jack shrugged, “Hell, if he had decided to not go to Atlantis, I was gonna put him on SG-1.”

Daniel smiled at the faith Jack had in John. But he pointed out, “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Jack sighed. “That kid has a knack for surviving things that should’ve killed him. And he does everything he can to make sure the rest of his people survive too.” Looking Daniel in the eye, he told him with certainty, “I’m not saying there won’t be casualties. What I am saying is that with Sheppard there, they’re probably a lot less than what they would be otherwise. Especially with his gene.”

Nodding his acceptance of that explanation, Daniel turned his gaze to the window. “You think we’ll ever find them?”

Smirking, Jack replied, “I think they’ll find their own way back.” Shrugging, he added, “But we’ll be ready to help, just in case.”

Looking back at his friend, Daniel smiled sincerely. “Thanks Jack.”

“Hey. We don’t leave people behind.” It was a promise.

Daniel nodded and held out his beer. Jack clinked his own against it with a nod.

They were silent for a few minutes before Daniel commented, “Ya know, before they left… I asked him to be careful.”

Jack scoffed. “Good luck with that.”

Chuckling, Daniel retorted, “Yeah, that was pretty much his response too.”

“Smart kid.”

Daniel took a deep breath before asking again, “You’re sure he’s okay?”

“Pretty sure.” Jack was smirking, but Daniel saw the reassurance in his eyes.

Daniel smiled, and nodded his acceptance.


End file.
